Failure To Launch: TT style
by asfragileasadream
Summary: 25 year old Richard Grayson doesn't want to move out of his parents house. All he needs is a little push to get him out, and Kory's the one who's going to do it. RobStar BBRae
1. Unexpected but expected

Hola! ToCoOLfOrU here, with my second story. The first one (Till Death Did Us Part) is on hold and isn't doing so great.

**Dedication: **To my long lost soul sista! (you know who you are)

Anyway, here's Failure To Launch: TT style.

**Enjoy!**

Have you ever met someone that doesn't seem to want to move out of their parents house? An adult that's old enough to have a full bed in their apartment, instead of sleeping in a twin bed with Superman sheets? Someone like womanizer Richard Grayson, a 25 year old man that right now is on one of his oh so "dates." Pretty normal, right? Wait until the lucky girl goes inside his house...

---

"So..._Dick _tell me about yourself." said Katrina Moth flirtingly. She was awfully close him, and Richard found it hard to breathe fresh air instead of her perfume (which in my opinion sprayed more than enough) He was lucky to have responded without choking.

"Well, I sell houses for Wayne Buiders Inc, and I live in a two story house with my trusted butler Alfred." Richrd was showing off as always; anything to get this girl to go to his house.

"Wow, you must be really proud of your job." said Katrina trying to sound impressed but failing miserably.

"Yes I do." he agreed not noticing her fake impression voice.

"So where do you see us going?" he added

"How about your place?" the blong-haired woman asked

"Sounds like a plan." Richard answered smoothly.

Plan A was working out just like he planned. Richard knew what kind of girl he was messing with; the kind that wants the same thing he does:Pleasure **(A/N No this isn't a RobinxKitten fanfic. This isn't going too far either! It's rated T not M!)**

---

When Richard and Katrina arrived at his house, Richard opened the car door for her; and she stared at the house in awe.

The house was in fact two stories, rose bushes were on each side of the front yard; perfectly trimmed. There were some lights here and there making the white house even more breath-taking.

"This is your house?" Katrina asked unbelievingly

"Yeah, after 3 years of of moving from house to house, I finally have good taste." Richard replied.

"Let's go inside." she said after a few moments of awkward silence. Richrd agreed with a nod and followed her inside.

"It's. . .beautiful." said Katrina as she scanned the inside of Richard's home.

"Like you." he added, looking down on her. This wasn't _fully _true but it was the best thing he thought was good to say.

Lucky for him she bought it.

"Aww, your sweet." and the next thing you know her lips crashed upon his.

Surpised by the woman's actions, Richrd nonetheless kissed her back with the same amount of force. He walked backwards up the stairs towards his room, his lips never leaving hers. Katrina's hands were roaming everywhere, from Richard's unruly hair to under his shirt; where he held a hard six pack.

Finally reaching his room Richrd kicked opened the door and gently layed the blond-haired woman onto his bed. For the lack of oxegen, both of them had to seperate. Instantly various clothes were thrown carelessly on the floor.

With no words spoken Richard and Katrina continued their session under the covers of the bed. (He took out the Superman sheets just in case)

Suddenly the door opened, revealing a clueless Bruce Wayne. Unaware of what what was happening he spoke.

"Richard, I forgot to-"

"Ahhhh!" shrieked Katrina.

"Woah, Bruce ever heard of knocking?" said Richard

"Oh! Uh, sorry I didn't know you had... company over." he replied.

"Just wanted to say that I forgot to tell you that Mr. Fuller called to see that house on Crestside." Bruce added as he closed the door. Instantly Katrina turned to Richard.

"You live with your parents!" she asked unbelievingly

_Uh-Oh _Richard thought. Plan A wasn't going _fully _like he thought it would be. At the same time this thing usually happened: he just wasn't used to it. The unexpected turned out to be expected.

"Is that a problem?" Richard asked coolly.

"Ugh, yes it's a problem!" yelled Katrina angrily

Shouts and "I can explain's filled the entire house, and it was driving Bruce and Diana up the wall. **(A/N: Diana is only Bruce's girlfriend for now)**

Both of them could hear the sound of footsteps come down the stairs and the door slam shut; just like they expected it to be

"Bruce should we call her?" asked Diana

"Yes, I want Richard out of this house as soon as possible." he answered as he dialed a number on the phone.

"Hello?" said an angelic voice from the other line.

"Ms. Anders? I was calling about my son Richard..."

_To Be Continued..._

---

Yes it's short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. So Good or Bad? Tell me what you think by pressing the _GO _button.

Give me your honest opinion!

Lots of Love,

ToCoOLfOrU


	2. Mr Fuller's neice

_**BOO!!!!!**_

Man! I couldn't scare you guys...LoL. Yeah, I know I haven't updated in more than 2 months. Stuff has been coming up in my life and it's distracting me writing daily. I just found out a few weeks ago that one of my sisters is pregnant, and it was so sudden. I had to go visit her in SC and all. Worst of it all is that at that time I was going to update and post the second chapter.

Well, here I am with my second chapter of the story Failure to Launch: TT style.

Hope you like it!!

-----

It was a clear sunny day in Los Angeles; birds singing, people living it up at the beach...oh and Richard Grayson sleeping on his twin bed snoring quite loudly. He would probably still be sleeping if his annoying alarm clock wouldn't go off. Lazily, Richrad pressed the off button and slowly got out of bed.

Walking toward the bathroom, he checked to see if the hole was still there. It unfortunatly was and he couldn't help but replay last night's events in his head. He knew he screwed up. It turned out to be chaos; it's always does. Richard looked himself in the mirror. On his right cheek was a huge red mark shaped of a hand. He lightly touched it and immediatly it stung. How could he forget?

-----

_Flashback_

_"Katrina be reasonable!!!" yelled a secretly frightened Richard_

_"Reasonable?" Katrina mimicked in her high-pitched voice. Her hair was in tangles and a bit frizzy. In her hand was a swimming trophy that belonged to Richard. Any second now she was about to aim it at him. "You live with your god damn parents! How could you expect me to be calm about this, huh?"_

_Without thinking he said, "It's your fault for encourging me to invite you here in the first place!! Your just some low life skank waiting to get laid!!!" Temperature inside him was boiling and before he apologized a second later for not meaning to say such a thing, his precious trophy was thrown in his direction. Richard quickly moved and it just barely missed him. He looked to see where it hit and there was a small hole on his wall. Turning around to speak up he was responded with a loud SMACK! Richard staggered a bit and the proof of that slap hurt like a mother._

_No words were spoken because Katrina stormed out of the room and down the stairs. The door slammed shut as a symbol for goodbye, and he fliched. "Ugh, good riddance" said Richard to himself_

_End Flashback_

_-----_

After a long shower with ice cold water, smooth Richie-Rich was coming back to Earth as his normal self.

Breakfast was ready as Alfred, the most trustworthy butler and dear friend of the family served Richrad his food. Alfred had a strong British accent. He has been around even before Richrad was born.

Bruce was reading the newspaper and Diana was skiming through a fashion magazine. Starting on his scrambled eggs, Richard was eating in arush. He was going to be late for work and the last thing he wanted was to get his boss, Mr. Slade (no one knows his first name) ticked off. Last imte he was late for work Slade released pure hell. Shaking it off, Richard finished the last of his sasauge, thanked Alfred and was about to leave when his cellphone played the familar James Bond tune.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hey Mr. Fuller." greeted Richard. With an 'uh-huh' and 'that's fine with me' Richrad hund up the phone. "Did someting happen to Mr. Fuller?" asked Dinana as she put down her magazine. "Yeah, turns out Mr. Fuller can't make it to Crestside,something about a meeting at the last minute, but his neice Kory Anders is going to fill in for him." Richrad shrugged his shoulders. "He says she has great taste and knows she won't dissapoint him."

"Oh, that's good to know." said Diana With a peck on the cheek from Diana, a nod from Alfred, and a silent goodbye from Bruce; Richard left the house.

Without looking up from his paper, Bruce spoke in a quiet yet cheerful voice.

"We got him."

-----

Arriving in front of a big house, likely to be at least 3 stories high; Richard parked his Mercedes **(A/N: Oh yeah he's respresenting my name!)**

in front of the house. He looked around to see if he was early or even late (which he hoped to God that he's not) but he realized that he was not the only one there. Right in front the porch stood a young woman who Richard supposed was Mr. Fuller's neice Kori.

He walked towards her, he saw that she looked very pretty. She had fiery red hair that reached to her elbow, sun-kissed skin and her eyes...they were a pair of beautiful and unique shade of green, like the color of an emerald.Richrad being Richard would greet someone in a smooth manner, but when he opened his mouth no words came out. He was glad that she spoke before he stood there looking at her like an idiot.

"You must be Richard Grayson, nice to meet you." Kori greeted. She shook his hand and he immediatly noticed they were soft.

"Likewise." said Richard smoothly. After they let go of shaking hands, (much to Richard's dissapointment) Richard unlocked the door with the house key and let Kory inside first. Kory gasped, the house was much bigger than what she imagined. "Er- um, let's take a tour of the house." said Richrd after a short silence. Kory agreed with a nod and floowed him to what seemed to be the living room. Skimming over some papers he collected from the doorway, Richard spoke. "This is the living room, and right over there is the kitchen." he pointed the area in front of him. With another silent nod from Kory, they moved on to the bedrooms which were upstairs. "This is the master bedroom, bathroom, guest room, and 2 other rooms right here." said Richard pointed in almost every direction possible.

"It's a really pretty house," said Kori, who was finally beginning to talk after she introduced herself. "My uncle would surely like to come and live here."

"Yeah I would love to live here, it has so much space. IT's like the ultimate hide-and-seek place." said Richrd as he laid on on the wall with arms crossed. Kory giggled. Richard smiled, she didn't seem to be _that_ type of a girl. By now she would be all over him, constanly firting and trying to be sneaky and touch him or something. But she wasn't like that, she made space and seemed typically quiet.

**Kory's POV **

_Ok Kory, your doing fine so far. Just keep it cool and look away if he stares at you for too long. You know he's gonna ask you, anytime now. Your paid for this, it's you job to make him fall in love with you. Make him move out of his parents house and dump him. Take a deep breath and just wait for it...crap he's looking this way._

**Normal POV**

Richard glanced at her for a moment or two, she must've saw him looking at her becuase she looked away after a few moments. It was silent again, but in a comfortable way. it wasn't awkaward like the last date Richrd was in. Then it just came to him, like a lightbulb on top of his head turned on. A date, that was it. He was going to ask her out for a date. It can't be too hard right? I mean he's been on one of those for a million times. Richard cleared his throat and spoke in what he thought was in a smooth manner but it turned out to be basic stuttering.

"Would-d yyou like to g-go out on a d-date??" Richard mentally slapped himself on the head. _What the hell was that? _he thought. His chances were pretty much over, but to his surprise Kory giggled once again. "That would be nice." she smiled warmly. _Well were finally over that problem. _she thought. She walked over to Richrd and rote something down on Richard's hand with a pen she got out of purse. With a silent goodbye, she walked down the stairs and out of the house leaving the door open for him to leave whenever. Richard looked at his hand and saw an address and phone number. A small smile appeared on his face and with that on his mind, he walked down the stairs and out the door; remebering to lock it of course.

Richard started to hum a tune as he opened the car door of his Mercedes. In the corner of his mind he thought he was a _very_ lucky man today.

_To be continued_

_-----_

I thought it was okay, not my best work but it was a bit longer than the first chapter. Oh and I know this situation never happened in the movie because this story has a major twist in it. What I'm going to do is write what really happened in each event in the story because I know some of you guys are wondering what's going to happen next because you never saw the movie. Sadly, my little nephew broke the dvd I had a few weeks ago so now I'm saving my money to buy it. When the next chapter comes out, (which will be in about 2 weeks) I will write what really happened in this chapter and the next.

I hope you guys like this chapter because I've been working hard not to make this story horrible.

So, pretty good, OK, or plain bad?

Tell me what you think by pressing the _GO_ button.

Remember to type your honest opinion!!!

Much Love,

ToCoOLfOrU

P.S: **HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
